Antítesis
by ZAHAKI
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] ¿Qué está dispuesto a hacer Zidane para proteger a Garnet? Advertencia: Contiene yaoi.


En vista de que la autora no dejó notas, haré algunos comentarios de mi parte.

En primer lugar, deben saber que este escrito no es de mi autoría. Es una **traducción NO autorizada **y no precisamente porque no haya intentado contactar a la autora. Hasta la fecha , **Kihea** no ha respondido a mis mensajes. De cualquier modo, no creo que sea una ofensa que publique este fic siempre y cuando haga los créditos correspondientes y si ella en algún momento vuelve y me pide que lo elimine, lo haré; mientras eso no suceda, podrán disfrutar de esta historia en cualquiera de mis cuentas.

Ya entrando en los comentarios más personales. Agradecimientos a **Sthefynice **por revisar la traducción y a mi hermana **Dayan Walker** por sus convenientes recomendaciones. Es mi primera traducción y sus sugerencias fueron de gran ayuda.

Además quiero advertir que hay sexo explícito entre hombres (quizás no tanto para algunos). Si este material no es de su agrado, agradezco encarecidamente que cierre la pestaña y busque otro que se adapte a sus gustos en vez de despotricar injurias en mi contra o en la de la autora. Ahorrenos el mal rato y no pierda su tiempo.

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy IX y sus maravillosos personajes pertenecen a Square Enix. La historia en su versión original (inglés) es de Kihea y su traducción, de mi humilde persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Antítesis<strong>

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca antes lo había hecho con una mujer y ni hablar de otro tipo. Ni siquiera se dejaría llevar por los momentos de satisfacción. Pero se encontró de pie en la habitación vistosamente decorada, al lado de la cama y frente a la última persona con la que se imaginaba haciendo esto.

Zidane había logrado quitarse su camisa mientras se aferraba a sus pensamientos de autocompasión. Se obligó a mirar al otro lado de la cama al ver a Kuja allí, con la espalda hacia él; y en vista de que él usaba menos ropa, ya había terminado de desvestirse.

Kuja realmente era un hombre extraño. Nunca había visto una persona como él, pensó mientras se permitió mirar su espalda. Lo moldearon casi exactamente igual a una mujer. Tenía un pecho ancho, una cintura muy pequeña y caderas que permitirían la procreación. Un conjunto de características que raras veces encontraba en las mujeres y mucho menos en un _hombre_. Todo de él era extremadamente femenino. Desde su largo cabello hasta la manera en la que los dedos de sus pies se estiraban mientras se quitaba las botas. Incluso la forma en la que su cola plateada se balanceaba de un lado a otro, como si sedujera. De un modo extraño, era muy atrayente.

El mayor se sentó en el borde de la cama y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. Un ligero rubor era visible en sus mejillas contra su piel de porcelana.

—Entraré primero—dijo suavemente. Y con eso, tiró de las sábanas y se acostó en la cama cubriéndose con ellas, esperando a Zidane. Se quedó en silencio, dándole la espalda y continuó con su _trabajo_. Todo el tiempo, esperó algo —cualquier cosa—que pudiera interferir y poner fin a esa farsa. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Permitió que sus pensamientos se arrastraran y recordó la razón por la que aguantaba este juego. Kuja estaba jugando con él.

"Garnet. Te quiero más de lo que nunca sabrás. Es por eso que... estoy haciendo esto. Para protegerte."

Todo era para mantener a salvo a la única persona que realmente amaba. La que se había imaginado, sería la primera en verlo así. Si no jugaba ese retorcido juego con el enfermo de Kuja, Garnet sería el blanco de su desprecio e ira. No tenía necesidad de explicar lo que le haría, pero Zidane sabía que sufriría un terrible destino. La angustia que seguramente ella soportaba, estaba más allá de todo sufrimiento. La muerte no sería más que misericordia.

Él ya la había capturado. Estaba recluida. Ella no sabía nada sobre plan de Kuja además de que sólo necesitaba a Zidane para "un fin determinado" y que con eso, estaría segura. Su Zidane descifraría algo, la salvaría y podrían ir a casa juntos. Estarían felices y a salvo.

_A salvo…_

Sin embargo, Zidane no podía formular algún plan para evitar que el deseo de su captor llegara a buen término. No había ningún caballero en un caballo blanco, ni ejército, ni magia... nada. Nada ocurriría para evitar el horrible acto que estaba a punto de tener lugar. No tenía otra opción. Kuja tenía todas las cartas. Él era quien tenía el control.

Ni siquiera pudo echarle un vistazo al mayor cuando terminó de desvestirse y se unió a él bajo las sábanas. Esto tenía que ser el acto más degradante que haría en toda su vida. Se quedó allí sentado, con los ojos fijos hacia adelante en un lugar inespecífico. No se atrevía a hacer nada más que sentarse. Sintió a Kuja cambiando su peso.

—Ven aquí, Zidane—susurró. Su cálido aliento lamió el interior de su oído. Su voz era entrecortada y se retorcía con lujuria. Las cejas de Zidane se elevaron por como esta sensación se registraba en su cerebro. Finalmente se obligó a mirar a Kuja que se tumbó en la cama. Se podía ver a través de las sábanas que sus piernas estaban ladeadas, abiertas a manera de invitación. ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer? ¿Chillar? ¿Gritar? ¿Decir "no"? Kuja estaba a cargo. Empezó la función.

Divertido. Ahora estaba pensando en metáforas teatrales. Quizás lo estaba adquiriendo de Kuja.

Tragándose cualquier orgullo que pudo haber tenido, se dirigió a él. Se mantuvo sobre su cuerpo y se limitó a mirarlo.

—Te odio—susurró—. Te odio tanto. Eres un bastardo manipulador. Y si tuviera la oportunidad, te mataría ahora mismo.

Con los ojos medio cerrados, Kuja lo observó—Lo sé. Pero realmente no hay nada que puedas hacer. Sobre todo ahora. Deberíamos empezar.

El odio de Zidane no tenía fin. Él le haría pagar por esto y por todo. Sin ningún tipo de preparación necesaria, se acomodó en la entrada de Kuja. Esperaba que le doliera. Quería hacerle daño. Fugazmente, se preguntó si sería su primera vez. No era ningún secreto que Kuja no era precisamente un mujeriego. Definitivamente parecía estar más interesado en los hombres, si este pequeño juego y su interés por el teatro no eran prueba suficiente…

Zidane despejó su cabeza de cualquier pensamiento con respecto a la humanidad del otro y se concentró en el asunto en cuestión. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y trajo a sus caderas al frente para invadir el cuerpo de Kuja. Al principio lo hizo lentamente, pero al recordar a quién pertenecía ese cuerpo decidió que lento y suave no era el rumbo que quería seguir. Kuja necesitaba aprender una lección. Necesitaba estar retorciéndose de dolor. Se adentró lo más rápido posible, hasta el fondo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza ante la estrechez del cuerpo de Kuja. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Si se sentía muy mal, era más como algo que no debería estar haciendo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Él estaba, literalmente, hasta las bolas en la profundidad de éste.

Kuja aspiró una bocanada de aire a través de sus dientes. Por reflejo, Zidane abrió los ojos y observó su rostro. Estaba haciendo muecas de dolor. Perfecto, dolía. Normalmente, era del tipo que ayudaba a las personas cuando estaban en peligro, pero éste no necesitaba a nadie para ayudarle. Necesitaba un dolor profundo e insoportable, más que ningún otro haya conocido.

Sin esperar una señal del hombre de cabello plateado para que continuara, Zidane salió casi por completo y luego se estrelló contra él. Kuja dejó escapar un gemido que sonó más a dolor que placer. Y eso; por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, lo dejó complacido en más formas de lo que quería admitir. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era acabar con eso tan pronto como fuera posible. Tenía que terminar antes de que sus pensamientos sobre ese repugnante acto se tornaran confusos y extraños.

Todo fue muy rápido a partir de ahí.

Zidane entró y salió del cuerpo del mayor de una manera frenética. Kuja continuó expulsando gemidos dolorosos y después, los gemidos iban al ritmo histérico que el rubio marcaba.

— ¡AH! ¡Haz-lo-despacio! —se las arregló para decir con voz entrecortada después de lo que había soportado.

—Uhn, no. Pediste esto -ah-, así que tienes que soportar las consecuencias— Zidane logró articular. Por suerte, fue capaz de mantener su cordura en jaque por un tiempo más largo.

Entrecerró los ojos con fuerza y continuó su ritmo hasta que en un momento dado, Kuja dejó escapar un muy lujurioso y casi erótico suspiro mientras envolvía con sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sus ojos castañearon y desacelerando sus caderas apenas, Zidane bajó la vista y fue capaz de registrar una completa mirada de excitación desenfrenada en el rostro de su enemigo. Era terriblemente sexy, enviaba una sacudida de placer hacia donde estaban conectados; y eso le molestaba hasta la médula. La estrechez que había descrito antes, ahora podría considerarse como un maravilloso abrazo de músculos alrededor de él.

—No. No, no, no, no, no. ¡No puedo estar pensando en cosas como esta! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡Esto es asqueroso! Esto es... —embistió—bueno...

No había querido decir eso en voz alta, pero se escapó fácilmente de su boca. Se hubiera sorprendido consigo mismo si no hubiera estado tan perdido en el ahogamiento de sus deseos.

Escuchó el muy suave «sí» del que estaba debajo, casi se perdía en él ya que abandonó todo vestigio de cordura. Sus caderas continuaban moviéndose a un ritmo desenfrenado, pero de una manera más sensual, no el golpeteo frenético con el que había comenzado al principio. Zidane se echó hacia atrás un poco y con los ojos cerrados, continuó su movimiento. Él era capaz de concentrarse en sus otros sentidos. Los olores del sudor y la lujuria, los sonidos de la pasión climatizada escapando de la boca de Kuja junto con su respiración entrecortada, los sentimientos. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero el cuerpo de Kuja empezó a contraerse a su alrededor en maravillosas caricias, haciéndole sentir que los movimientos le tiraban dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, más placentero que cualquier cosa que pudiera haber imaginado.

Arqueando la espalda y con la boca abierta, Zidane dejó escapar un gran gemido lujurioso cuando sintió su clímax superar a todos sus sentidos. Se tensó, esperando a que las olas de éxtasis abandonaran su interior, sintiendo la maravillosa calidez de su semilla entrando en el cuerpo de quien estaba debajo de él.

Al volver sus sentidos, bajó la mirada. Debajo de él, respirando con dificultad y con una sustancia blanquecina en su delgada cintura, estaba extendido el hombre que más odiaba, calmándose del éxtasis inducido. Empezó a temblar... ¿de rabia? ¿De miedo? ¿De pasión? No estaba seguro. Las numerosas emociones que fluían a través de él, en ese momento no podían ser fácilmente comprendidas.

Sin ningún tipo de advertencias, Kuja le empujó fuera de él y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Zidane se quedó observando esa espalda, esa pálida e inquietantemente femenina espalda. Kuja levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y se estiró. Tras inclinar la cabeza de un lado a otro, se puso de pie e inmediatamente comenzó vestirse.

—Para ser tu primera vez, no estuvo tan mal—comenzó sin volverse hacia Zidane—. Tendremos que trabajar en algunas cosas para el futuro, sin embargo, es un buen comienzo.

Zidane dejó ver una expresión perpleja ante este comunicado— ¿Qué? ¿"Para el futuro"?

Kuja miró sobre su hombro con presuntuosidad—Sí, _el futuro_. ¿Crees que te dejaría ir, Zidane? Tu _pequeño canario_, sí. Pero tú te quedas.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No me quedaré! —Y con eso dicho, dejó caer su puño en el colchón. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al oír un tintineo, miró su muñeca y vio el broche y la cadena que le impedía salir—Tú… ¿Cómo lo hiciste...? ¿Cuándo...?

—Qué inquisitivo. Ya habrá mucho tiempo para hablar—Kuja terminó de vestirse, y se volvió hacia el rubio por completo—. Liberaré a la princesa. Tu vida a cambio de su libertad. Ese era el trato, ¿no?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! Sólo dijiste que estaríamos haciendo... _esto_.

— ¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Bueno, ya estás aquí y lo hecho, hecho está— Kuja procedió a caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a liberar a un desagradable canario de su jaula pero vuelvo a jugar contigo más tarde, Zidane. ¡El espectáculo acaba de empezar!

Con eso, Zidane fue dejado en la habitación a solas para considerar su destino.

Lo mejor sería acostumbrarse a esa habitación.

* * *

><p><strong>Otras notas:<strong>

**Podrá encontrar la versión original de este fic en esta misma sección bajo el nombre de "**Antithesis" publicado en abril de 2013 por _Kihea_.****

Como dije hace algunos días, moría de ganas por subir algo de Kuja y Zidane. Este orden no es precisamente mi preferencia pero debo admitir que me dejó con un buen sabor de boca el manejo de personajes.

Cuando leí esta historia hace cerca de un año, dije "Esto no puede quedarse sólo al inglés" y aquí cumplí conmigo misma, tarde pero cumplí.

Haciendo referencia a la línea temporal de este fic, no se me hace difícil imaginarlo. Yo misma supuse una situación así cuando lo jugué y Kuja encerró en habitaciones distintas a los miembros del grupo. Si la memoria no me falla, creo que dice algo como "Tan fogoso como siempre, Zidane"

En fin, espero que haya podido redimirme con respecto al horror de Garnet que subí la semana pasada. No sé qué me dio por hacer ese fic cuando que ella es el personaje que más detesto de la saga FF entera. Por otra parte, espero poder subir algo más de ellos muy pronto.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas y/u opiniones, ya saben donde dejarlos.

Hasta luego.


End file.
